Integrated circuits (IC) utilize micro-components such as transistors, capacitors and resistors that use and control electrical energy, frequently in digital form for controllers and computers. Larger macro sized solid state components are employed as power controllers such as switches, rectifiers, and alternators. Neither the micro nor the macro sized components or conductors are 100 percent efficient. Especially the micro-digital assemblies used in computers convert most of the electrical energy used in their computations into heat.
In the early versions of these integrated circuits having relatively few components per unit area, natural convection cooling proved adequate to limit the operating temperatures to safe values. As technology allowed packing more components into an integrated package the heat generated required motor driven fans mounted directly on the integrated circuit packages, thereby providing forced convection cooling, to control the package temperature. In order to accommodate higher and higher component densities and higher operating speeds requiring more and more power, more and more vigorous efforts have been made to remove heat effectively from the integrated circuit packages to keep the operating temperatures of the integrated circuit at safe levels.
These include more powerful fans, specialized venturis to direct the fan output onto the external surface of the integrated circuit package at higher velocities, plastic fins molded directly into the integrated circuit package and metal fins mounted on the package with heat conducting paste to better foster heat flow from the package to the fins to the fan forced air stream. All of these heat dissipation schemes have employed macro-cooling methods to cool micro components.
The increases in component density and accompanying heat dissipation rates have acted to raise operating temperatures of the IC packages to such levels that, with the best heat dissipating systems, their operating life can be endangered. To cope with this problem, temperature sensing thermistors have been placed in the micro-circuits to reduce their performance and thereby their heat dissipation and temperature under high ambient conditions or when the heat dissipating mechanisms lose efficacy, as when fouled with room dust. These mechanisms keep the computer operating but at reduced capability. This may be tolerable in household computing situations, but is intolerable in military or commercial systems where human lives and great fortunes can be endangered.
The current invention is directed to means for sharply improving the coefficients of heat transfer between the integrated circuit package and the coolant by improving the flow rate of cooling fluid dispersed over the IC package for evaporative cooling and to means for controlling cooling flow for temperature control.